Salty's Stormy Tale
Salty's Stormy Tale is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Salty warns Thomas and Percy that a storm is coming, but is upset when they begin mimicking his voice. As a result, he is glad to be sent to collect Fergus from the smelters. Salty tells Emily that Thomas and Percy were making fun of him and Emily tells Thomas and Percy that they hurt Salty's feelings. On the way home, the storm arrives and a fuse blows in the lighthouse, confusing a ship captain out at sea. Luckily, Salty and Fergus are passing and Salty suggests that Fergus' flywheel be used to power the generator. When Salty arrives home the next day he is delighted to be lauded by, amongst others, the ship captain and the Fat Controller, even more so when Thomas and Percy apologise. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * Fergus * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * The Captain * Douglas (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * The Lighthouse * Sodor Shipping Company * The Smelter's Yard (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was released on home video before Bill, Ben and Fergus in the US, so the audience would not know who Fergus is. * When Salty backs into the siding, the footage is sped up. * The US version has the original music instead of the new music. It was later redubbed with new music for broadcasting on PBS. * The Danish title of this episode is "Lighthouse". The Japanese title is "Salty and Storm". The Welsh title is "Hanes Stormus Salti" Goofs * Salty has a different horn sound. * The captain does not have a mouth. * The narrator says Salty was worried, but he looks happy. * The narrator says Salty went to the Smelter's Yard, but he really went to a different part of the docks. * There is a crew member's shirt and hand visible from behind the ship in the widescreen version during the storm. * When the narrator says "Salty knew they were making fun of him", a cattle truck behind Salty appears to be on the ground rather than the rails. * The narrator says Salty and Fergus were surprised to see a crowd waiting for them, but Fergus looks sad. * It would've taken longer than it took for Salty to change tracks, but instead it was so quick that Salty was able to hear the end of Thomas' mimicking of him. * It seems unlikely that the Fat Controller would send Fergus on a route that his driver had no knowledge of and therefore was unqualified to drive on. Gallery File:Salty'sStormyTaletitlecard.png|UK title card File:Salty'sStormyTaleUStitlecard.PNG|US title card File:Salty'sStormyTale1.png File:Salty'sStormyTale2.png|Thomas, Salty, and Percy File:Salty'sStormyTale3.png|Thomas File:Salty'sStormyTale4.png File:Salty'sStormyTale5.png|Percy File:Salty'sStormyTale6.png File:Salty'sStormyTale7.png File:Salty'sStormyTale8.png File:Salty'sStormyTale9.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Salty'sStormyTale10.png File:Salty'sStormyTale11.png File:Salty'sStormyTale12.png|Emily File:Salty'sStormyTale13.png File:Salty'sStormyTale14.png|Salty and Emily File:Salty'sStormyTale15.png File:Salty'sStormyTale16.png|Thomas, Percy, Emily, and Cranky File:Salty'sStormyTale17.png File:Salty'sStormyTale18.png File:Salty'sStormyTale19.png File:Salty'sStormyTale20.png File:Salty'sStormyTale21.png File:Salty'sStormyTale22.png File:Salty'sStormyTale23.png File:Salty'sStormyTale24.png File:Salty'sStormyTale25.png|Percy and Thomas File:Salty'sStormyTale26.png|Salty and Fergus File:Salty'sStormyTale27.png|Fergus File:Salty'sStormyTale28.png File:Salty'sStormyTale29.png File:Salty'sStormyTale30.png File:Salty'sStormyTale31.png File:Salty'sStormyTale32.png File:Salty'sStormyTale33.png File:Salty'sStormyTale34.png|The ship File:Salty'sStormyTale35.png File:Salty'sStormyTale36.png File:Salty'sStormyTale37.png File:Salty'sStormyTale38.png File:Salty'sStormyTale39.png|The lighthouse keeper File:Salty'sStormyTale40.png File:Salty'sStormyTale41.png File:Salty'sStormyTale42.png File:Salty'sStormyTale43.png File:Salty'sStormyTale44.png File:Salty'sStormyTale45.png File:Salty'sStormyTale46.png File:Salty'sStormyTale47.png File:Salty'sStormyTale48.png File:Salty'sStormyTale49.png File:Salty'sStormyTale50.png File:Salty'sStormyTale51.png File:Salty'sStormyTale52.png File:Salty'sStormyTale53.png File:Salty'sStormyTale54.png|The Captain File:Salty'sStormyTale55.png File:Salty'sStormyTale56.png File:Salty'sStormyTale57.png File:Salty'sStormyTale58.png File:Salty'sStormyTale59.png File:Salty'sStormyTale.jpg File:Salty'sStormyTale10.jpg|Salty and Thomas Episode File:Salty's Stormy Tale - British Narration|UK narration File:Salty's Stormy Tale - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes